De l'aube au crépuscule
by CarysIsis
Summary: De l'aube au crépuscule, on ne sait jamais de quoi et faite une journée...
1. Chapter 1

De l'aube au crépuscule…

**De l'aube au crépuscule….**

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL**** :** _

_**DATE :** Janvier 2008_

_**SAISON :** saison 3, après Sunday, mais avant First Strike._

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, drame._

_**RESUME **: entre l'aube et le crépuscule, on ne sait jamais de quoi est faite une journée (désolé, moi et les résumés) _

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : _Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum Stargate Family. Les règles étaient les suivantes : - un personnage (principal ou non) doit mourir – un ou plusieurs personnages principaux doit(vent) vivre une scène humiliante –Les mots suivant sont à placer : folle, fiesta, menottes, viscères, poignard._

Un cri se répercuta en écho contre les parois de la petite pièce exigüe, bientôt suivi par un soupir rauque de contentement…Un prénom murmuré de façon difficile, puis le silence, qui reprit bien vite sa place…Seulement troublé par la respiration hachée de deux êtres nus enlacés qui tentaient vainement de reprendre le contrôle de leur corps, face aux déferlantes d'émotions qui les avaient envahi… Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit un centième de ce qui avait parcouru leur corps…

Plaisir, jouissance incontrôlable, qui balaye trop sur son passage, amour, désir…Trop peu de mots pour décrire cette étreinte fougueuse et passionnée…

Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun put reprendre la maitrise de son corps…

Le jeune homme brun releva la tête et posa son regard vert sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Il reflétait le désir exprimé peu de temps auparavant… luisant de sueur. Quelques mèches de ces boucles brunes collaient à son front, elle avait cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux…Elle était si…

? : - Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il en lui enlevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait son visage. (D'une voix grave et sensuelle) si belle…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme devant ces propos, qu'elle savait si sincères venant de lui… Elle essuya son front en nage et y déposa un baiser dans un geste tendre. Avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns plus ébouriffés que jamais, d'embrasser sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Le baiser d'abord chaste, se fit plus poussé, leurs langues se mêlant sensuellement, lui extirpant un gémissement… La chaleur dans le creux de leur reins, à peine apaisée, ne tarda pas à se rallumer, les mains reprirent bientôt leur chemin sur le corps de l'autre…Passant de ses épaules, à sa taille, ses fesses, ses seins, sa peau frissonna sous ses doigts si habiles… Ces mains, à elle, remontèrent lentement dans son dos, dont les muscles roulèrent sous ses caresses…

Il tressaillit quand sa paume effleura son omoplate gauche, qui portait une trace de griffure, lui extirpant un soupire contre ses lèvres…

Il quitta celle-ci, embrassa sa joue, puis glissa dans son cou où il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son point sensible, sur lequel il commença à jouer de sa langue et ses dents… Il sourit contre sa peau en sentant la jeune femme s'arquer contre lui… il savait qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière et fermait les yeux, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, si tentatrice et si désirable…

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, quand il vit qu'elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée…

Il la connaissait par cœur…oui, par cœur, pourtant…il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de son corps, de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de son amour… Son amour qui grandissait chaque jour pour cette femme merveilleuse… Alors qu'il s'approchait une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser, ayant en tête de réitérer leur exploit dans cet endroit insolite, un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres… Il réouvrit les yeux et regarda sa compagne d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi l'arrêtait-elle, alors qu'il la savait si réceptive à ses caresses ? Surtout qu'il lisait dans son regard le même désir, la même envie…

Son amante voyait parfaitement son incompréhension. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Ils s'apprêtaient à recommencer, ce qui avait été une des plus belles étreintes de sa vie et elle, elle le stoppait. Elle était totalement **folle **de faire ça, complètement… mais elle le devait, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer…Oh, pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, au contraire, elle en mourait d'envie, mais le problème était que n'importe qui risquait d'arriver, surtout ici…

Comment avait-elle réussi à se laisser convaincre, de faire ça, ici dans un téléporteur. Cependant, la jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que se soit… Dès qu'il lui faisait son sourire, son regard, lui dire non était impossible… Et, depuis longtemps elle avait cessé de lui dire non…Elle, la grande Elizabeth Weir, craquait devant le Colonel John Sheppard…

Elizabeth posa une main sur sa joue râpeuse, lui souriant tendrement.

**John** : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth : **- Quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin de ce téléporteur.

**John **: _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Ne t'ai-je pas dit que peu de gens l'utilisait ? Puis_…( il marqua une pause )_ Apparemment, cela ne t'a pas déplu, vu la marque sur mon épaule.

La Diplomate se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un petit air mutin.

**Elizabeth :** - Désolé.

**John :** - Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aime ce coté… (D'une voix sensuelle) sauvage. Dit-il en s'approchant.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth : - John…Dit-elle dans une voix qui se voulait réprobatrice, mais qui trahissait sa pensée

**Elizabeth : **- John…Dit-elle dans une voix qui se voulait réprobatrice, mais qui trahissait sa pensée.

Devant ce manque de volonté, le militaire en profita pour recommencer ses délicieux assauts, qui n'avaient qu'un but, faire céder sa compagne. Il frôla les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de lui susurrer un :

**John :** - Elizabeth…Taquin.

**Elizabeth **: _(faiblement) _– On ne peut pas…

**John :** _(déposant des baisers de-ci de-là) _Détends toi Liz…nous sommes seuls, sans personne pour nous déranger, loin de Rodney, de la salle de contrôle, des briefings…Argumenta –t-il, en l'embrassant à chaque mot.

Celle-ci soupira pour seule réponse…la sentant acquise à sa cause, le jeune homme poussa un peu plus ses baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Elizabeth se raidir. Briefing ! Ce mot venait de provoquer comme un électrochoc mon dieu, il y avait un briefing !

**John **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Un problème mon cœur ?

**Elizabeth :** (_écarquillant les yeux)_ – Le briefing, on a réunion dans 15 minutes ! Dit-elle, en essayant de s'extirper des bras du militaire.

John grimaça à cette remarque. C'est vrai…il avait complètement oublié cet état de chose. Emporté dans son élan et son envie de la jeune femme, il en avait occulté le monde extérieur, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec Elizabeth… C'est fou le pouvoir qu'avait cette femme sur lui…

Cette faculté de lui faire tout oublier…De ne penser qu'àa elle, juste à elle…La voix de la leader stoppa le cours de ses pensées.

**Elizabeth :** - John, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes prendre racine ou quoi ?

**John :** (réagissant)- Heu…Oui…

Il se défit de leur étreinte, et tous deux commencèrent tant bien que mal à se rhabiller, dans cet endroit plus qu'exigu…Après quelques coups de coudes et contorsions, chaque vêtement retrouva sa place sur le corps de l'autre.

**Elizabeth :** _(légèrement nerveuse)_ – Dépêches toi de débloquer ce téléporteur ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sans le gêne ATA !

**John :** - Tu permets que je finisse d'enfiler mon tee-shirt ? Ca risque de faire suspect si je sors sans, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elizabeth se contenta de lui répondre par un regard noir, dans lequel se glissa bien vite une soudaine inquiétude.

**Elizabeth :** - Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, qu'est ce qu'on va leur dire ?

**John **: _(avec un sourire malicieux)_ – Qu'on était coincé dans un téléporteur tout simplement !

**Elizabeth** : - Très drôle ! _(menaçante)_ Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je peux te jurer que ce soir, tu ne dormiras pas dans mon lit !

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté sur le militaire, qui tendit la main vers le tableau de contrôle, cependant, au moment où il allait procéder à l'ouverture, une voix se fit entendre.

? – Bah, pourquoi tu ne marches pas ? Les détecteurs n'ont pourtant repéré aucune panne technique !

**John** : (_murmurant entre ses dents)_ – C'est Zelenka !

**Elizabeth :** _(murmurant à son tour) –_ Ce téléporteur n'était il pas censé être (mettant les guillemets) peu emprunté ? demanda-t-elle, une légère ironie dans la voix ?

Ces mots firent s'accélérer quelque peu le cœur de Sheppard. La situation, le lieu peu conventionnel, ainsi que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, n'aidèrent pas le militaire à ne pas hausser la voix.

**John :** - Qu'est ce que je peux en savoir ? Je n'ai pas des dons de voyance ! Personne n'était censé le prendre !

**Elizabeth : (**_levant un doigt_) – Tu aurais du réfléchir plus, avant de…

Mais Elizabeth ne put finir sa phrase, ayant surement parlé un trop fort car Zelenka avait entendu.

**Zelenka :** - John, c'est vous ? Interrogea le tchèque, d'une voix inquiète.

Comment ne pas l'être, quand on habitait une cité dans laquelle tout et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Le Colonel jeta un regard en coin à Elizabeth, une mine sur le visage, l'air de dire, qu'est ce que je réponds ? La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils très significatif de la part de John. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, avant de prendre la parole.

**John :** - Oui, c'est bien moi Radek.

**Radek **: - Vous êtes coincé dans ce téleporteur ?

**John **: - Non ? Pourquoi ? (le plus naturellement du monde) Je me rendais juste en salle de briefing, pour la réunion.

**Radek :** - Oui, mais normalement la…

Le scientifique ne put finir sa phrase, restant totalement ébahi, la bouche ouverte, devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, vide de toute présence.


	3. Chapter 3

Seul le bruit de doigts pianotant sur une table s'élevait dans la pièce silencieuse, Ronon envoya un regard noir au gêneur, avant de marmonner entre ses dents

Seul le bruit de doigts pianotant sur une table s'élevait dans la pièce silencieuse, Ronon envoya un regard noir au gêneur, avant de marmonner entre ses dents.

**Ronon **: - Arrêtez le, ou c'est moi qui le fait !

Teyla se contenta de sourire, tandis qu'Elizabeth haussa un sourcil en croisant ses mains sur la table.

**Elizabeth **: _(calmement) _– Rodney, vous pourriez stopper s'il vous plait ?

**Rodney **_: (Protestant)_ – J'arrêterais quand John arrivera ! C'est vrai quoi, il a plus de 15 minutes de retard ! J'ai l'impression qu'on passe notre vie à attendre ce cher Colonel !

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'accord, ils s'étaient entendus pour ne pas arriver ensemble en salle de réunion, mais de là à avoir 15 minutes de retard…il exagérait vraiment ! La leader se demandait quelle excuse il allait bien pouvoir inventer pour expliquer cet état de chose… une voix la sortit de ses pensées… en parlant du loup…

**John **: - Désolé du retard. Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Rodney soupira d'exagération en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Rodney :** _(sarcastique) _– Vous daignez enfin nous gratifier de votre présence ! C'est trop d'honneur Sheppard !

Le pilote adressa un regard noir à McKay, avant de lui faire un sourire forcé.

**John :** - Désolé McKay, mais j'étais coincé dans un téléporteur. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Elizabeth.

Celle-ci se racla la gorge et se redressa quelque peu gênée, devant le regard intense qu'il venait de lui lançer. Elle trouverait un moyen de se venger…

**Teyla **: - Un problème Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth **: (_secouant la tête)_ – Non, je vais bien Teyla, merci.

**Rodney :** - Coincé ou pas dans un téléporteur, vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait la **fiesta **toute la nuit !

**John :** (_haussant les sourcils)_ – J'adore votre tact Rodney, _(souriant)_ Merci !

Le scientifique ne releva pas le propos, se contentant de se redresser sur sa chaise. Au moment où John se saisissait de son siège pour s'asseoir, le Runner remarqua quelques chose de rouge, qui dépassait de l'arrière de son pantalon.

**Ronon :** - Sheppard, vous avez quelque chose de coincé entre votre ceinture et votre pantalon.

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Oh ! Merci Ronon !

Alors que le militaire allait s'en saisit, Rodney le devança.

**John **: _(Protestant)_ –Hey ! Ca ne va pas ou quoi ? J'aimerais mieux être prévenu si vous avez des tendances à préférer les hommes !

Mais le canadien ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fixait intensément la pièce de tissu rouge qu'il avait en main…Il écarquilla les yeux et un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en réalisant quel était cet objet… D'un mouvement sec, il tendit devant lui, offrant ainsi à la vue de tous, un string en dentelle rouge très affriolant…A cette vue, le cœur d'Elizabeth s'accélera, et elle bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise en ayant toute les peines du monde à garder son masque impassible de Diplomate…

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement…Dans la précipitation de l'instant, elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle avait oublié de remettre son string, et que celui ci était resté enroulé dans le boxer de John…jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise…

Pourvu qu'elle arrive à garder le contrôle, afin que personne ne s'aperçoivent de sa gêne et n'en conclut que ce dessous était à elle…Et donc, par la même occasion, qu'elle et John venaient de faire des folies dans un téléporteur…

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que leur relation soit mise à jour ainsi…Même si les bruits de couloirs laissaient entendre qu'ils étaient ensemble…

La jeune femme jeta un regard à John, qui se voulait être le plus neutre possible…celui-ci abordait une jolie couleur pivoine et son visage reflétait parfaitement son mal aise…à cet instant, il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau… Le pilote secoua la tête afin d'essayer de reprendre contenance, alors qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur marteler ses temples…il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi…Tout, pour sortir de cet embarras…

**Rodney :** _(malicieux)_ – Dites moi John, je ne savais pas que vous portiez ce genre de chose. Dit-il, en agitant la pièce de tissus. Je parie que ceci et les portes jarretelles doivent vous aller parfaitement ! A moins que vous êtes plus du genre, cuir, **menottes** et fouet ?

**Ronon **: - Je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi John porterait des jarretelles ? Demanda Ronon perplexe. Et qu'est ce que c'est des jarretelles ?

Cette demande, légitime dans un sens, vu que le Runner n'était pas originaire de la Terre, était un tant soit peu mal placée vu la situation et lui valut un regard noir de Teyla.

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon, un grand sourire sur le visage, trop heureux que le Satedien lui donne un prétexte supplémentaire pour enfoncer Sheppard.

**Rodney :** - Et bien, vous voyez Ronon, en fait…

Mais le canadien ne put finir sa phrase, John, qui avait réussir à remettre en marche son cerveau, venait littéralement de lui arracher des mains la lingerie.

**Rodney :** _(Protestant)-_ Hey ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

Pas le droit ? Pas le droit ? C'était sa vie privée qu'il exposait devant tout le monde ! Alors si, il avait tous les droits ! Cependant, le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut…

**John : -** La ferme McKay !

**Rodney :** _(écarquillant les yeux) –_ Quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais me taire ? Alors que c'est vous qui vous baladez avec un string derrière votre pantalon ! Que c'ets vous qui exposez vos conquêtes à tout le monde ! _(suspicieux)_ d'ailleurs, je me demande si vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès.

John leva les yeux au ciel ! Voilà autre chose ! Comme s'il avait voulu faire exprès de laisser à la vue de tous, la lingerie d'Elizabeth ! Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la voir ! Personne d'autre ! De plus, il respectait trop la jeune femme pour que leur relation soit exposée ainsi au grand jour, en plein salle de briefing !

**Rodney :** - En tout cas, elle a bon gout en matière de lingerie.

**John **: - Je ne vous permets pas !

**Rodney :** _(levant les mains)_ – D'accord, je n'ai rien dit, cependant ce n'est pas moi qui me balade sans rien...

Sans rien…le pilote jeta un coup d'œil à Liz d'un air gourmand…c'est vrai ça…Elle ne portait plus rien…Les yeux de la jeune femme si vert habituellement, lançaient à présent des éclairs. Ce qui effaça immédiatement le sourire idiot, qui allait poindre sur les lèvres du militaire. Elle se racla la gorge et dit, d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

**Elizabeth :** - Messieurs, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour parler des dernières conquêtes du Colonel ! Dit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Donc, si nous pouvions commencer ce briefing, je vous en serai gré, s'il vous plait.

Rodney reprit tout de suite son sérieux devant l'air de la leader.

**Rodney :** - Heu…Oui, bien sûr Elizabeth.

Rafikis : tu arrêterais une fics si sa finie mal ?? ohhhhh pas bien lol mais ne t'en fait pas sa va bien se finir juré, enfin pour le shweir !! j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!


	4. Chapter 4

John, quand à lui, alla s'asseoir en silence à coté de la jeune femme

John, quand à lui, alla s'asseoir en silence à coté de la jeune femme. Des questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et plus particulièrement le ton employé par la diplomate. Personne n'avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué, mais lui, qui la connaissait si bien, qui connaissait si bien cette voix et son timbre par cœur… ses oreilles n'avaient pu échapper au petit changement d'intonation… Est ce que c'était ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net…maintenant, sinon, il ne partirait pas tranquille en mission….Alors que McKay venait de se lever et expliquait sur le rétroprojecteur les caractéristiques, et intérêts scientifiques potentiels de cette planète, John rapprocha discrètement sa chaise de celle d'Elizabeth, jusqu'à être coude à coude. Il attendit que Rodney se soit retourné, pour parler à la jeune femme.

**John :** _(chuchotant)_ – Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth **: - Quoi ? demanda la diplomate, en lui jetant un regard furtif, avant de reporter son attention sur le scientifique.

**John :** - Je peux te parler…

**Elizabeth **_: (ironiquement)_ – Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

**John :** _(Décontenancé)_ Heu…Oui…bien sûr que oui…Mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant)_ – John…s'il te plait, on peut en parler après le briefing.

**John **: - Elizabeth, je t'en pris, c'est important ta réflexion sur mes conquêtes, je ne…

Un raclement de gorge, suivit d'une œillade meurtrière de la part de Rodney, interrompit John dans son élan.

**Rodney :** - Vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de vous taire ? Je sais pertinemment que ce que je raconte vous passe par-dessus la tête, mais essayez au moins de ne pas me couper !

Le militaire soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de lui faire signe de la main de continuer.

**Rodney **: (_haussant les sourcils)_ – Trop aimable merci. dit-il, avant de reprendre son monologue.

Aimable tu parles ! Il avait bien envie de lui dire sa façon de penser pour l'avoir interrompu dans cette conversation avec Elizabeth… Maintenant, il ne saurait jamais la réponse à sa question…

Il soupira imperceptiblement, fixant la table noire de ses yeux verts, jusqu'à ce qu'un papier blanc, avec des inscriptions dessus, n'arrive dans son champ de vision. Le Jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers la diplomate, qui, impassible, fixait Rodney, visiblement intéressée par ses dires… il avait toujours été étonné de voir avec quelle facilité, elle arrivait à passer du masque de la diplomate, à la jeune femme qui partageait ses nuit et sa vie. C'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il se saisit de la feuille sur laquelle il y avait écrit de la main de la leader.

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Oui ? Tu dirais à propos de ma réflexion ? _

Le pilote attrapa le stylo à ces cotés, et griffonna.

_**John :**__ - Le ton de ta voix… je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu n'es qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres, tu es…_

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il passa la feuille et attendit la réponse, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Je suis ? _

Sans même attendre une seconde, il se mit à écrire.

_**John : **__- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire combien tu es merveilleuse, combien j'aime être à tes cotés, combien j'aime voir ton visage me couchant et en me réveillant, te voir travailler, rire, sourire, aimer…_

Sur ce, il passa le mot le visage, habituellement impassible de la jeune femme, marqua un instant l'étonnement, la surprise, puis l'émotion. Elle releva les yeux vers John, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Elle savait combien ces mots avaient dû être dur à marquer, pour lui, si peu expressif, elle parcourra au préalable la pièce du regard. Cependant, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur manège. Teyla et Ronon semblaient écouter un McKay totalement passionné par ce qu'il racontait.

_**Elizabeth :**__ (écrivant) – Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me considérais ainsi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et tiens à moi, tu me le prouve tous les jours, par toutes ces attention qu'aucun n'homme ne m'a jamais apporté. Cependant, entendre parler de tes conquêtes…_

_**John :**__ - Cela n'arrivera plus. Écrivit-il. Je m'occuperais de McKay la prochaine fois. _

Elizabeth eut un sourire en coin avant d'écrire.

**Elizabeth **: - _Concentres toi plutôt sur ce que dit Rodney ça pourrait te servir pour la mission._

Rafikis : lo, je pense qu'il t'aurais dit mademoiselle, vous liz pendant votre travaille e ce genre de chose en plus ?? lol oui oui, je t'assure sa finie bien pour le shweir ! au faite, si je tes rentré dans mes contacte msn, donc si une carys-isis ta rentré ces moi ! lol j'espère que ce chapitres te plaira !


	5. Chapter 5

John haussa un sourcil, lui servir

John haussa un sourcil, lui servir ? il doutait que la masse moléculaire de la planète pouvait lui servir à quelque chose. Lui, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de wraith's…pas qu'il était lâche, mais leur dernière missions avait suffit…Puis…De tout façon, Wraith's ou pas il n'écoutait jamais McKay…Comment le pourrait il, avec la femme qu'il avait à ces cotés ?

D'ailleurs a ce propos…Le militaire jeta un bref coup d'œil a Liz…Toujours aussi sérieuse et stoïque hein ? Il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser ainsi, alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne portait rien…

Doucement, il approcha son pieds de celui de la jeune femme, qui sursauta quand celui-ci rentra en contacte avec le siens…Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, en le sentant remonté de plus en plus haut dans des allé et venue plus que subjectif.

**Rodney : -** Elizabeth, vous étés avec nous ?

Elle ré ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se rendant compte que tout le monde la regardait, y compris John, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

**Elizabeth :** - Heu …Je_…( se raclant la gorge)_ Je fais bien ! _( se redressant sur sa chaise, croissant les mains) _Continuez !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce mots que son amant recommence son assaut sur sa jambe, faisant des allé et venue, provoquant un torrent d'émotions dans son être…Elle eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas gémir…il fallait qu'elle l'arrête…Elle le devait…

Le pieds de Sheppard fut bientôt remplacé par sa main, qui après avoir caressait l'extérieur de sa cuisse, glissa sensuellement a intérieur, lui prodiguant mille et une torture que seul lui savait faire…C'était si bon…Elle commençait a perdre la notion du temps, se laissant emporté par le plaisir, sa respiration augmentant…

Ce fut quand la main de John rentra en contacte avec la peau de son ventre, et que ces doigts essayerez de s'insinue sous son pantalon, qu'elle eut comme une décharge électrique. Elle reprit pieds avec la réalité et fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, elle décocha un magnifique coup de pieds dans le tibia à John, qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

**Rodney :** _(se retournant agacé) –_ Bon sang Sheppard ! Passe encore votre retard, mais fermé la !

**John :** _(se massant la jambe, grimaçant)_ Désolé Rodney. Dit il entre ces dents.

Il jeta un regard noir à Elizabeth, avant de reporter son attention sur le briefing afin d'essayer de suivre la fin…

Le vortex se referma alors que le Colonel John Sheppard chaussait ses lunettes de soleil, tout en parcourant du regard les alentours. Tout semblait calme…il y avait juste une forêt, qui bordait un chemin, menant surement à un village qui devait se situer non loin.

**John :** _(rajustant son P90)_ – RAS, tout a l'air paisible !

**Rodney **: _(ironiquement)-_ Non sans rire ! Même moi qui ne suis pas un militaire j'aurais pu vous le dire !

John lui lança un regard blasé, ainsi qu'un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace.

**Ronon :** - Je trouve ça trop calme. Dit Ronon, en faisant un tour sur lui même.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux)_ – Des Wraiths ? _(à Teyla)_ Teyla, vous ressentez leur présence ?

L'Athosienne haussa un sourcil, avant d'acquiescer et de fermer les yeux, faisant ainsi abstraction du monde extérieur, pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'elle ressentait…Elle posa ses yeux noisettes, sur John, au bout de quelques secondes…

**Teyla **: _(secouant la tête)_ – Rien, tout me semble normal…Même si je suis d'accord avec Ronon.

Le militaire sembla réfléchir aux dires de Teyla…lui aussi trouvait ça trop paisible à son gout…Pas un bruit ni une personne n'étaient venus les accueillir, ou voir pourquoi le vortex s'était activé…Bizarre…très bizarre…Le meilleur moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'aller jeter un œil à l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée, qui s'élevait tranquillement dans le ciel.

**John :** _(montrant la droite)_ – On va aller par là, je pense que cette fumée _(en montrant la colonne de fumée) _nous indique là où doit se trouver le village.

Rodney : - Et si cela n'est pas le cas ?

John : - Au moins, il y aura de la civilisation ! _(faisant un geste de la main)_ Allez on y va ! Dit-il en commençant à avancer.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent sur le bord du chemin, situé entre deux grosses pierres, et où derrière s'étendait une clairière, une sorte d'autel en bois, sur lequel était posé deux bols en terre cuite, devant des statuts sculptées, représentant vraisemblablement, des divinités locales.

**John :** - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sheppard, en enlevant ces lunettes de soleil.

**Teyla :** - Un autel.

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)-_ Un autel ? _(bougeant son index) _Vous pourriez être plus précise ?

**Teyla :** - Et bien…Au cours de divers voyages planétaires, pour des échanges commerciaux, j'ai eu souvent l'occasion de voir ce genre de choses…

**Rodney :** - Ah oui ? demanda Rodney perplexe. Moi je trouve _(regardant de haut en bas le dit autel)_ ça plutôt étrange comme rituel.

**John** : _(fronçant les sourcils) _– pourtant ce n'est pas le premier rituel bizarre que l'on voit…

**Rodney :** - Oui…d'accord, mais…

La canadien s'approcha un peu plus de l'édifice et se saisit d'un des bols et grimaça à la vue du contenu, sous les protestations de Sheppard.

**John :** - Hey ! Il vaudrait mieux ne toucher à rien, si on ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres des villageois.

**Rodney **: - Je doute, vu le contenu de ce récipient qu'on ait recoure à des protestations.

**John :** - pourquoi ça ?

Rodney lui tendit le bol pour qu'il y jette un œil. John, tout comme lui grimaça à cette vue…on aurait dit des **viscères**, peut-être de porc, ou de sanglier.. D'animaux en tout cas…

**John : -** Je vois pourquoi… _(Se tournant vers l'Athosienne)_ Teyla, vous nous avez dit que vous aviez déjà vu ce genre de chose, ca sert à quoi d'après vous ?

**Teyla :** - A la protection du village contre les Wraiths.

**Ronon **: - Apparemment, cela n'a pas fonctionné (_avec un petit hochement de tête_) Regardez par là-bas.

Rafikis : Si tu ma déjà dit que tu aimé Rodney… humm je ne sais plus je pense oui lol ! Plus que le shweir ?? oh quand même pas si ?? En tout cas, j'espère que ceux petit chapitre te plaira dit moi ceux que tu en pense ! pas de pb, moi aussi sa déconne de mon coté le net rrrr


	6. Chapter 6

Les trois membres se retournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit indiqué

Les trois membres se retournèrent simultanément vers l'endroit indiqué. Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia…La colonne de fumée qu'ils avaient pensé venir d'une cheminé, provenait en fait de gravas divers et variés d'un village complètement dévasté…

**Rodney :** - mon dieu…

**John :** Les Wraiths… _(se retournant vers McKay)_ Cette planète n'était pas censée être paisible et sans danger ? dit il, en appuyant son regard.

**Rodney :** _(agacé)_ – Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucune planète ne peut-être paisible et sans danger quand les Wraiths et les Asurians tournent dans la galaxie de pégase ! _(réfléchissant_) Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le MALP n'a repèré aucun signe de lutte, ou de bataille imminente.

**Teyla :** - Cela c'est produits il y a peu de temps ! Cria Teyla, qui s'était rapproché edes gravas, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient. Deux à trois heures au moins !

**Rodney **: (_hochant la tête de droit à gauche)_ – Ca explique pourquoi le MALP n'a rien vu.

Les mots de Teyla avaient mis les sens du Colonel en éveil, les mains sur son P90, l'oreille aux aguets, il semblait réfléchir à la tactique à adopter…Ce n'était pas parce que Teyla n'avait ressenti aucune présence, que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de Wraihs…

**John :** - Très bien écoutez, dit-il, après s'être approché, on va se séparer pour voir s'il y a des survivants. Teyla et Ronon vous prenez à droite, moi et McKay à gauche, on se retrouve ici dans une heure, contact radio toutes les 10 minutes.

Les deux Pégasiens acquiescèrent, avant de prendre la direction indiquée par Sheppard.

Un silence de mort régnait, troublé quelque fois, par l'éboulement de divers gravas des maisons calcinées, d'où échappaient de temps à autre des volutes de fumée…

**Rodney :** - Vous croyiez qu'il y a encore des survivants ? Demanda McKay, avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

John lui intima d'un regard de se taire.

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête de droite à gauche)_ – Oui, je sais je sais. La ferme McKay ! _(levant la main)_ mais qu'est ce que j'y peux, quand je suis nerveux faut que je parle !

**John :** _(soupirant)_- McKay…

**Rodney :** (_continuant comme si de rien n'était)_ – Puis là, j'ai des raisons d'être nerveux ! La planète était censée être déserte, alors qu'elle est peut-être infestée de Wraiths, qui n'attendent qu'une chose, nous tomber dessus !

**John :** _(sarcastique)_ – Ils nous tomberont encore plus vite dessus si vous continuez à parler si fort ! Je parie que Ronon et Teyla peuvent vous entendre de l'endroit où ils se trouvent !

**Rodney :** _(avec un sourire forcé)_ – Très spirituel ! Je vous ferais remarqué, que c'est vous qui parlez fort à cet instant !

**John :** - McKay ! Dit-il plus qu'agacé.

**Rodney :** _(levant les mains)_ – ok, ok, je me tais…

**John :** (_doucement)_ –Merci !

Ils continuèrent quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que John lève le poing, lui indiquant de stopper, pour ensuite lui faire signe que chacun d'eux allait se séparer dans une des maisons délabrée qui leur faisait face…McKay prit celle de droite et, John entra dans celle de gauche…

Il alluma la lumière de son P90. La pièce qui s'apparentait à une cuisine du siècle dernier, était totalement calcinée…Un trou béant dans le toit, éclairait le sol jonché de débris et de suie noire. Parmi les planches qui y reposaient, John put distinguer un simili de reste d'une peluche d'enfant…A cette vue, les mâchoires du militaire se contractèrent et une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux verts, à présent devenus noirs. Pas d'enfants…mais il savait que les Wraiths ne faisait aucune différence entre adulte et enfant et que dans ce village, ils y en avaient…En tant que militaire, il se devait de faire abstraction de tout cela, de ses sentiments…Mais là, voir cet objet qui rappelait qu'une vie innocente venait d'être arrachée…Sentant monter dans ses veines un fort sentiment d'impuissance, John frappa de rage dans le caillou le plus proche.

**John : -** Et merde ! Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, avant de reprendre sa marche espérant retrouver des survivants.

Le Colonel entra prudemment dans une autre pièce, mais là encore, personne…le silence…Sheppard se détendit quelque peu, avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette…

**John :** - Ronon, Teyla, vous avez trouvé des survivants ?

**Teyla : -** Négatif mon Colonel.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait…Aucune personne…Il secoua la tête pour enlever de devant ses yeux l'image de la peluche…

**John :** - Continuez, on ne sait jamais. Moi je vais rejoindre Rodney.

A peine venait-il de faire un pas vers la sortie, qu'un cri se fit étendre…Le sang de Sheppard ne fit qu'un tour et il sortit en courant vers le lieu où se trouvait le scientifique…

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue le paralysa quelques instants. Comment ne pas l'être quand cela touchait un proche ? Un homme, l'air totalement apeuré, tenant dans sa main droite, ce qui ressemblait à un** poignard**, était debout face à Rodney. Celui-ci était allongé sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur, se tenant le flan gauche, ou déjà, une tache de sang apparaissait… John braqua immédiatement son arme sur l'individu.

**John** : _(articulant bien chaque mot) _– Vous allez bien gentiment lâcher ce que vous avez en main.

**Homme :** _(complètement perdu)_ – Je…je…Je suis désolé, je… (_Passant une main dans ses cheveux) _croyiait que c'était un Wraith…Puis…

**John :** - Ecoutez, vous m'expliquerez tout ça, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, lâchez votre arme.

Il fallait qu'il lâche ce poignard…McKay avait l'air d'être sérieusement blessé, et les minutes étaient comptées…

**Homme **: (_balbutiant)_ – Je…je…Je ne peux pas…

Et avant même que John n'ai eut le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, il avait disparu. Ne cherchant pas plus d'explications Sheppard se précipita sur Rodney.

**Rodney **: _(faiblement)_ – Vous en avez mis du temps !

**John :** _(avec un pale sourire)_ – Désolé du retard, vous savez ce que c'est, on papote, on papote…

Rodney eut un petit ricanement, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace.

**John :** - Je sais que j'ai un humour imparable, mais ne riez pas s'il vous plait. _(Enlevant son gilet par balles, puis sa veste)_ On va vous sortir de là Rodney.

Il appliqua le vêtement sur la blessure du scientifique, non sans une grimace. Il avait vu beaucoup de blessures dans sa carrière, mais jamais d'aussi moche…

**John **: (_appuyant sur son oreillette)_ – Teyla, Ronon, contactez Atlantis. Dites leur qu'on a un code rouge ! McKay est blessé.

**Teyla :** _(après un silence)_ – Entendu !

**John :** (_appuyant son regard, se voulant rassurant) _Ca va aller McKay !

**Rodney **_: (faiblement)-_ vous êtes un piètre menteur, vous le savez ? J'ai vu votre grimace…

John fut perdu quelques secondes, ne sachant que répondre. Lui mentir ? Occulter la réponse si évidente ?

**John :** - Ecoutez, on va rentrer, Jennifer va vous soigner, vous serez comme neuf et vous pourrez de nouveau me pourrir la vie ! Dit-il, avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Puis, qu'est ce que je vais dire à Elizabeth si je ne vous ramène pas ? Hein ?

**Rodney :** - Elle va croire que c'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer ! Dit-il en toussant. A propos d'Elizabeth…

**John :** - Ne parlez pas !

**Rodney :** _(faisant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace)_ – Ma propre mère n'a pas réussi à me faire taire, alors je doute que vous y arriviez ! _(John eut un léger sourire)_ Je… _(Faiblement)_ disais, à propos d'Elizabeth…rendez-la heureuse…

**John :** - _(surpris)_ – Comment ? _(secouant la tête)_ Non, ne me dites rien, je vous tirais les vers du nez plus tard, dès que vous irez mieux ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Rodney eut un pâle sourire. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas mieux…il le savait…il sentait tout son corps s'engourdir…Le froid l'envahir…Il avait froid…Si froid…sa vue se brouillait…Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la voix de John fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de la nuit…

Adea : merci lol, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !! dit moi ceux que tu en pense !


	7. Chapter 7

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle le sentit surpris

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle le sentit surpris. Puis, ses yeux émeraude scrutèrent ce visage crispé, qui reflétait une profonde inquiétude, représentant exactement ce que tous ressentaient à cet instant… Elle ne mit pas longtemps à croiser son regard, ses yeux rougis…Son cœur manqua un battement… Elle y voyait une telle confusion…Lui qui d'habitude était si sûr de lui, qui savait si bien cacher ce qu'il ressentait, là il semblait perdu….Tout comme elle, quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Quand elle avait entendu l'alarme et le code rouge activés, une angoisse était apparue au fond de sa poitrine…Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que John avait été touché…Quel soulagement, quand Elizabeth l'avait vu franchir la porte des étoiles sans une égratignure…

Cependant ce sentiment avait bien vite été remplacé par de l'incrédulité… La diplomate, dans un premier temps, même en voyant le corps de Rodney amené vers l'infirmerie, avait eu du mal à assimiler que McKay ait pu être blessé…pas lui…

Devant tant d'incompréhension, la dirigeante avait vite refait surface, et elle avait demandé à John d'un ton inquiet et abrupt, ce qu'il s'était passé…

Maintenant, ils étaient là, elle et lui, à attendre de savoir si leur ami allait vivre ou mourir… Elle se sentait si impuissante, si inutile… Elizabeth reposa son regard sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, lui semblant si irréelle… Keller et ses infirmiers s'afféraient autour de Rodney, afin d'essayer de le sauver…Son cœur se serra à cette vision et, une larme coula le long de ses joues, puis une autre, puis une autre…Elle pleurait…Bientôt, elle sentit une main passer dans ses boucles brunes, et la jeune femme fut ramenée contre un torse puissant. John venait de l'encercler dans une étreinte protectrice.

Le jeune homme espérait ainsi atténuer un peu sa douleur, si semblable à la sienne… il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu son masque de leader bien longtemps…il la savait forte, mais elle était humaine avant tout…Et tout comme lui, elle voyait son ami s'enfoncer vers un monde d'où jamais peut-être il ne reviendrait. Le militaire resserra son étreinte, alors qu'un sentiment de rage s'emparait de lui…il s'en voulait tellement, s'il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils se séparent, s'il était resté avec McKay, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…il n'aurait pas été blessé et ne serait pas en se moment à lutter entre la vie et la mort.

Il serait à leur coté, au mess, en train de dévorer des barres de chocolat et à lui demander des conseils pour séduire Katie…pas sur cette table…C'est lui qui aurait dû y être…c'était lui le militaire, pas Rodney…

Soudain, le bruit, ou l'absence de bruit le sortit de sa réflexion…John et Liz eurent le même mouvement et tournèrent la tête vers Keller…Avant même qu'ils virent les palettes de réanimation, ils comprirent…Son cœur venait de s'arrêter…

**Keller **: - On charge à 300 ! Entendirent-ils crier. _(Rien)_ Et merde ! 350 !

Mais cela semblait sans effet…le corps de Rodney se soulevait sous l'impulsion, mais son électro restait plat…Totalement plat…Jennifer fit encore plusieurs tentatives…mais tous, au fond de leur cœur, savaient la vérité…la triste vérité…

Un silence de plomb s'installa, contrastant avec l'agitation qui régnait quelques secondes plus tôt …les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent d'appréhension sur le tee-shirt de John…son cœur s'accéléra de peur…Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, même si, elle le savait déjà…

Le Docteur Keller reposa doucement les palettes de réanimation, puis releva la tête vers les deux leaders…Son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse, une peine et une colère de n'avoir rien pu faire…de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver…

**Keller :** - Heure du décès 18H45. Dit-elle faiblement.

Elizabeth poussa un cri avant d'enfouir son visage dans le torse de John pour pleurer…Quand au jeune homme, il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne put retenir ses larmes, qui partirent rejoindre celles de la jeune femme…

Tous venaient de perdre aujourd'hui un frère, un ami, un confident, un géni hors pair, qui leur avait sauvé de nombreuse fois la vie…un héros à sa manière. La cité d'Atlantis se retrouvait orpheline une nouvelle fois, en ce jour, où l'aube venait de laisser place au crépuscule de la nuit…

Demain, une autre journée commencerait sans lui…Alors que dans le ciel, une nouvelle étoile venait d'apparaître.

Fin

Adea : Lol, alors voila la suite, avec la fin je dirais même, j'espère quelle te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas trop traumatisé ! merci de tes encouragements.

Julie Winchester : dst, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais dans l'intitulé du concours, il fallait faire mourir quelqu'un et comme Rodney eté le seul que je n'avais pas fait mourir !

Rafikis : Oups, alors la, tu va me détésté encore plus ! mais il fallait faire mourir quelqu'un (tentative vaine de auteur de ce justifié mdr) merci ces gentil, merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolé je te promet de ne plus tué Rodney ! Attend je réflechis… non, je crois pas !! lol J'espere que malgré la mort de Rodney cette suite te plaira !


End file.
